


野蛮生长

by chujing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *ooc预警，勿上升真人*理科学霸哥哥lmk×文科学霸弟弟ldh*伪骨科，荤话play，公共场合play，镜面play，口
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	野蛮生长

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警，勿上升真人
> 
> *理科学霸哥哥lmk×文科学霸弟弟ldh
> 
> *伪骨科，荤话play，公共场合play，镜面play，口

00.

世界上为什么会有他这样的孩子，肆无忌惮的生长着、生长着，嘴里开出了最妖冶的花，诱哄着我和他一起沦陷。

01.

“马克哥！”

趴在桌子上补眠的李马克听见李东赫的声音后，立刻抬起了头，他刚才把眼镜摘下来了，看不太清楚李东赫的脸，但是知道他的弟弟又染了头发。

“哥！快跟我一起去看成绩啊！”

李马克戴上眼镜，手忙脚乱的站起身，差点被椅子绊倒。

夏天的蝉鸣吵得人脑袋疼，李马克和李东赫并肩走向大厅中央的宣传板，轻轻的揉了揉眉心。

“哥哥最近很累吗？”李东赫歪着脑袋看他，笑起来的时候露出红色的舌尖和洁白的糯米牙。

李马克顿时觉得有些口干舌燥。

他最近确实很累，但是那个原因却无论如何都没办法跟李东赫说出口。

他每晚每晚都被梦魇扼住喉咙，李东赫浑身赤裸，像是柔软的水一样包裹着他，又直击他的心脏。

他把罪恶的白色留在弟弟的身体上，极大的征服欲得到满足，白天醒来时却茫然一片。

即使这样也要装作无事发生，和他一起上学，看他穿着宽大的校服短裤奔跑在路上。

像是小巧的金丝雀，落在人的肩膀上唱歌，又要飞向远方，怎么都抓不住的。

“马克哥！不要发呆了！看成绩啊！”

宣传板前的人很多，李马克和李东赫都不算是高个子，挤进去的时候有点费力。

不过李马克比李东赫稍好一点，他把他的弟弟圈在怀里，感受着小太阳热乎乎的皮肤，背后是汹涌人潮，推搡着李马克和李东赫一步步走进前方。

李马克并不担心成绩，他和李东赫学习都不错，一个文科第一，一个理科第一，几乎是一中传奇一般的人物，是所有老师的心头宝。

但是李东赫喜欢凑热闹，最关键的一点是，他想要来看看自己的物理分数。

文科生内部排名从来不会发放理科的成绩，但是高二下半年有合格考，李东赫说不担心是假的。

他对物理一窍不通，如果考试过不去，还要到理科班走读，再学一年等高三才能补考，李东赫最讨厌麻烦，能够一次完成的事情，他绝对不会做第二次。

李东赫认真的看着宣传板，在白纸最上方的‘红头榜’上找到了自己的名字。

他兴奋的扯了扯李马克的校服短袖：“哥！我们这次又是第一唉！”

李马克宠溺的笑了笑，摸了摸他染成五颜六色的头发。

少年骨架子偏小，乖乖的缩在这里看上去很可爱，蜜色的小腿不安分的蹭着李马克的腿，皮肤相触的时候让李马克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，口中的喟叹就要忍不住。

李东赫身上总是带着柠檬味，酸酸的，但是本人就像是沾了蜜一样甜，李马克站在他身后的话，总会情不自禁的把脑袋埋在他的后颈上。

用鼻尖蹭着那里裸露的皮肤，深吸一口气能闻到香味，慢慢呼气会看见上面细小的绒毛颤动，还能换来李东赫耸着肩膀缩脖子的模样。

“哥哥！不要闹！我在看我的物理成绩。”

李东赫高高的举着手，指尖对准自己的名字，横向往右划一半就到了物理成绩这一栏，上面的数字惨不忍睹，不论是排名还是分数，都让李东赫瞬间塌下肩膀。

他拉着李马克走出了人群，心中又着急又委屈，却也知道丢脸，不敢让李马克看到自己的成绩也不敢让李马克看见他快要哭出来的表情。

“怎么了，东赫？还是物理考的很差吗？”

闷着脑袋往前走的李东赫终于忍不住，转过身一把抱住李马克，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的脖子。

“李马克怎么办啊！合格考过不了我就要一直学物理了……”

“东赫不介意的话，我帮东赫补习好不好？”

“爸妈不在家，晚点睡也可以。”

李东赫好像就是在等着李马克说这句话，听完以后又恢复了活力，欢呼雀跃的从李马克怀里逃了出去。

“那就说好了哥哥！我先回去上课！”

李马克张了张嘴，没来得及开口就看着李东赫没入人群中消失不见。

他失落的低下脑袋，不自觉握紧了拳头。

今天是他的生日，本来还想着能从李东赫嘴里听见一句祝福的。

02.

李马克和李东赫第一次见面的时候不过是初一的学生，他刚刚跟着离婚的父亲从加拿大来到首尔。

李东赫的母亲和他的父亲因为生意上的原因相处密切，过了三个月就决定结婚，两个孩子还没彻底熟悉就变成了兄弟。

李马克一开始真的很讨厌这个弟弟，因为他韩语不好，所以这个弟弟在自己面前什么都说，他学会的第一个韩文单词是shake it*，后来才知道那是李东赫在骂自己。

李东赫调皮的很，晚上不写作业熬夜打游戏，上课睡觉课间还要打架，两个人的父母忙得很，每次都是李马克去办公室领人。

李马克就比他大了一岁，因为生日小所以和李东赫是同一年级，两个人初中三年都是一个班的，第一次以监护人的身份去办公室的时候，李东赫看着班主任惊讶的脸居然还笑出了声。

他和其他所有的人一样，觉得李东赫一定是班里倒数的孩子，可是初一第一次期末考试，李马克考了第二，李东赫在他前面。

班主任反反复复查了三遍系统，确认成绩没有出错，李马克气的脸色铁青，认定了李东赫是作弊，晚上也没跟他一起走，自己早早的回了家。

结果等他吃完了保姆阿姨做的饭，一直等到八点半，李东赫还没有回来。

父母不在家，他一个人守着空房子害怕的很，平时跟在身后叽叽喳喳的小鸟不见踪影，李马克竟然还有些不习惯。

他心中惴惴不安，最后还是独自一人拿着手机出了门。

初中生不让带手机，但是李东赫带，李马克给他打电话问他在哪儿，小孩软乎乎的哭，一边哭一边打嗝，念叨着害怕。

李马克以为他被人贩子绑了，都做好准备折回家拿钱赎人了，结果那孩子说在教室里。

他松了口气，打车跑去学校，保安大爷不让他进，他就去爬墙，说起来那个地方还是李东赫告诉他的，因为那里的墙顶没有玻璃渣，而且还格外矮，脚底也有一块巨大的石头，踩着就能翻过去。

他匆匆忙忙的赶到教室里，半路因为天色太黑看不清路还狠狠的摔了一跤，下巴骨都要碎了的程度。

李东赫在教室里哭的很伤心，准确来说是在教室的杂货间里，李马克也不知道为什么老师巡逻的时候没看见李东赫，更不知道为什么李东赫会把自己锁进杂货间，只知道他哭的自己心都要碎了。

原本甜腻动听的声音已经哑的不像话，打开门的时候角落里的小团子先是抖了一下，确定了是李马克才扑了过来。

初一的孩子还没开始发育，小小的，李马克能把他抱过来，也不长肉，背着小孩往外走的时候硌的背疼。

当然他没背多久，因为他膝盖疼，后来还是李东赫扶着他走出校门的，出去的时候没少被保安大爷骂。

李马克那天晚上和李东赫都没睡觉，李东赫忙着给他下巴消肿，给他的膝盖处理伤口，李马克则忙着让李东赫把哭肿的眼睛洗一洗。

“哥哥现在是在教训我吗？如果不是你先走的话，我们也不会这么狼狈！”

“我哪里知道你不记得回家的路啊……”李马克小声反驳，眼见李东赫又要哭，连忙把他抱在怀里。

空寂的夜晚，他们只有彼此陪伴。

从那时候起，李马克就知道，弟弟不是弟弟了。

03.

李马克和李东赫约定的时间是晚上十点。

文科班的晚自习总是要拖到十点的，虽然李东赫和李马克借着成绩能够不在学校上自习，但是李东赫怎么也不愿意比别人少学。

其实三节晚自习都是在学物理罢了，不过李马克不知道，他早早的就拿着衣服去房间的浴室里洗澡了，为了今晚不再梦见李东赫。

李东赫每天都丢三落四的，偶尔李马克能够在衣柜里找到对方的校服衬衫，这方便了他闻着上面的柠檬味意淫。

他知道这么做不对，可是李马克快被每晚的梦折磨疯了，他害怕这样下去早晚有一天他会跟李东赫挑破兄友弟恭的剧情，把他扑到身下狠操。

温热的水流敲打在他的身体上，衬衫上的柠檬味已经消散的差不多，只有把鼻子埋在里面才能闻到。

李马克总会想起今天上午李东赫的腿缠在他腿上的感觉，也会想起李东赫柔软的舌尖。

李东赫喜欢吃棒棒糖，吃的话还要耍酷，不用手拿，把糖果放在嘴里就不再管，灵巧的舌头舔弄着圆形的糖果，时不时会缩起嘴巴，发出啧啧的水声，嫣红舌尖伸出，又收回，只是回想就足以让李马克浑身燥热。

他用没拿衬衫的手握住了挺立的欲望，揉弄了几下龟头，沾了铃口的黏液带着水流开始上下撸动。

“嗯…哈…”

李马克皱着眉头喘息，柠檬味萦绕在他的鼻尖，仿佛是李东赫在拥抱他。

“东赫…东赫…嗯哼…”

他叫着弟弟的名字，想象着弟弟嘴里的棒棒糖变成自己的性器，想象着那双腿缠住的变成他的腰，想象着李东赫甜腻的声音叫自己……

“哥哥…？”

李马克低吼一声，射了出来，白色的液体落在墙壁上，拿着衬衫的手无力垂落，他闭着眼睛，沉浸在高潮中无法回神。

刚刚那声哥哥实在太过真实，他根本无法忍耐，就好像李东赫凑在他耳边叫他一样。

“哥哥…”

李马克瞬间睁开了眼，浑身僵硬却不敢转身去看。

“哥哥在想着我自慰吗？”

脚步声响起，李东赫身上的柠檬味越来越近了，他走到了李马克面前，把李马克压在了墙上，关了水龙头。

即使如此，刚才的水流也把他身上的宽大短袖打湿了，李东赫在家里总是不喜欢穿太多衣服，李马克知道他现在下身一定只穿了一件内裤。

“我明明就在哥哥身边，为什么哥哥不来找我？”

又来了，那个孩子委屈的时候，好像能够在一秒钟就含上眼泪，水润的眼睛看上去纯情无比，李马克无论如何也无法对着这双眼睛说出糟糕的话。

“哥哥很爱我吧？因为爱我所以才会这样做对吗？”李东赫狡黠的笑了起来，纤长手指握住李马克释放过一次依然半勃的性器，“我也很爱哥哥。”

“本来今天还在害怕马克哥如果不想要我准备的生日礼物怎么办，但是现在看来好像完全是自己多虑了。”

“马克哥，你今年的礼物是我哦～”

李马克惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，李东赫看着他的样子笑出了声，毫不扭捏的把短袖脱了下来，出乎意料的是，他连内裤都没有穿。

裸露的孩子贴上了自己的身体，李马克看着李东赫低垂眼睫，像是小猫舔舐牛奶一样用舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇。

他拉着李马克的手指，伸向自己的后穴，那里湿滑一片，让李马克皱起眉头，下身也随之胀大。

“我来之前有学着给自己做扩张，本来就不是想要学习来着的，都是骗哥的，要给哥哥一个惊喜，但是哥哥也骗了我，给了我一个惊喜呢。”

李东赫轻轻的在李马克脸颊上啃了一口。

李马克的手指探入李东赫的后穴，那里又湿又热，好像真的做足了准备迎接自己。

他的喘息加重了，反客为主的截住李东赫的舌尖，纠缠着暴露在空气中，他把李东赫抱了起来，把幻想变成实际，让那双腿缠在自己腰上，性器轻戳着找到入口，一鼓作气的捅了进去。

李东赫的尖叫被李马克的唇舌堵住，差点一口气没上来。

李马克粗大的性器撑开穴口的时候肯定会疼，刺激的李东赫有些呜咽，他摇着脑袋躲开李马克的吻，仰着脖子娇喘。

李马克的吻就落在了李东赫的锁骨上，最后将脑袋埋入他的胸前，含住了翘起来的红豆。

几乎是他的唇舌刚刚碰到，李东赫就敏感的颤抖了一下，不知道什么时候勃起的阴茎前端也冒出了一点清液。

“东赫这里这么敏感吗？”李马克调笑一声，腰胯开始挺动。

“嗯啊…哥哥…啊…舔一舔，舔一舔那里…”

“东赫现在像是发情了一样呢，乳头很痒吗？哥哥去舔的话会有奖励吗？”

李东赫抱住李马克的脑袋往自己胸前按，后穴被搅出了水，呻吟声逐渐带了哭腔。

“会出奶的，哥哥舔的好的话，会有奶喝的…啊啊啊！不要…哈…不要顶那里！”

李马克不管李东赫的哭叫，咬住他的乳头拉扯，另一边也用手指照顾，下身朝着刚才的那个凸起狠命抽送，感受着李东赫缠在自己腰上的腿开始发颤无力，这才停下动作，把人翻了过来。

李东赫光着脚站在冰凉的地面上，他被李马克压倒在洗手池前，一抬头就能看见镜子。

浴室里的镜子很大，李东赫能够清晰的看见他是如何被自己的哥哥压在身下操，像是街边的那些人一样淫荡的晃动着腰部。

他羞耻的闭上眼睛，却被李马克的声音惊醒。

“好好看着，看看哥哥怎么把你操射。”

“嗯哼…啊…慢一点…哥哥…不要了…哥哥…”

李东赫看见紫红色的性器在自己身后出入，力气一下比一下重，似乎要把他顶穿，他的双手只能撑着洗手池，要不然就会失去着力点跌落。

李马克一只手掐着李东赫的腰，另一只手捏住了李东赫的下巴，强迫他直视着镜子中的自己。

“宝贝有看见过自己这副淫荡的模样吗？”

他的手指抚摸李东赫的眼睛。

“为什么平常总要露出这样的眼神？我每次看见都觉得东赫在勾引我操你。”

轻轻的点在李东赫的鼻尖上。

“我们小狗狗的鼻子也是湿的呢，因为哭的太多了吗？可是被操哭的话应该很舒服才对。”

最后那手指伸进了李东赫的嘴巴里。

指腹研磨着李东赫的牙齿，像是在帮小奶狗磨牙，又要在里面搅动，夹着李东赫柔软的舌头拉扯，李马克的手指很长，干呕的欲望逼红了李东赫的眼角。

“先提前学习一下吧东赫，含着棒棒糖的时候不是做的很好吗？”

李东赫呜咽着呻吟，身后的穴口大概已经红肿，疼得厉害，软肉吸附着李马克的性器，让他时不时发出一声低喘。

李东赫的腰已经软成了不可思议的程度，前列腺被不断地撞击，他早就神志不清，晃动着屁股迎合李马克的动作，也听话的用舌尖伺候李马克的手指。

“哥哥…唔嗯…哥…”李东赫含糊的叫着李马克，腰部开始痉挛。

“要射了…要射了…嗯啊啊！”

李马克狠狠地撞进李东赫体内，和他一起到达了高潮。

李东赫眼神迷离的看着镜子里的自己，不自觉的吮吸着李马克的手指，认真的模样看的李马克恨不得把他操死在这里。

可是他到底也心疼自己的弟弟，幸亏明天没课，不然折腾了这么久，李东赫明天一定起不来。

他把手指从李东赫嘴里抽出来，李东赫临时的口欲期还没结束，于是李马克温柔的吻住了那嫣红嘴唇。

“宝贝，乖。”

04.

从那天晚上之后，两个人达成了共识，既然知道互相喜欢，那就没什么好怕的了。

不过比起因为尝到甜头而热衷于做爱的李马克，李东赫显然还是更在乎物理题。

“你别摸了！”李东赫咬着下嘴唇，拍开了李马克放在自己大腿上的手。

因为是在图书馆，所以也不敢大声说话，只能用眼睛警告他。

偏偏李马克总觉得李东赫的眼睛里含了水，怎么看都像是在诱惑自己，当即就硬了。

他扯过李东赫的手，让他感受着自己的勃起，凑在他耳边小声说道，“哥哥忍不住了怎么办？”

李东赫叹了口气。

本来说好的是来图书馆补习物理，结果走向越来越不对劲，早知道李马克生日那天就不让他操自己了，现在食髓知味了，自己怎么可能承受的住。

他拉着李马克的手，站起身装作要去拿书，一直走到最偏僻的书架处才停下。

他一把把李马克推到角落，蹲下身开始解对方的皮带。

李马克挑挑眉，知道小孩这是要给他含出来，他是没什么，可是怕李东赫不舒服。

他推了推李东赫的肩膀，示意不这么做也可以，结果李东赫挑衅的看了一眼李马克，那双眼睛里的诱惑和不屑差点让李马克射在李东赫脸上。

李东赫隔着内裤去舔李马克阴茎的形状，直到口水润湿布料，龟头从内裤边冒了出来他才用牙齿咬着脱下，露出狰狞的性器。

李东赫是第一次近距离观察李马克的阴茎，其实也没什么好看的，毕竟他有的自己也有，可是这大家伙完全立起来的时候看着还是有点骇人的，麝香味不太好闻，李东赫皱着眉伸出舌尖去舔铃口，灵巧的卷起溢出的液体咽下。

李马克看着他的喉结滚动，呼吸加重了几分，在公共场合的羞耻感让他更加激动，他忍不住压着李东赫的脑袋凑近自己的下身。

“乖，宝宝，含进去。”

李东赫不满的撅起嘴，亲了亲李马克的前端，随后按照他说的，张开嘴吞进小部分，尖尖的虎牙勾住柔软的龟头，疼得李马克倒吸一口冷气。

李东赫连忙收起牙齿，小心翼翼的抬眼看他，纯情的模样看的李马克小腹一紧。

他按住李东赫的脖子，不自觉的挺动起腰部。

李东赫的嘴巴小，根本没法全部含进去，值得用手帮忙撸动剩下的一部分，他努力的收缩着口腔，听着李马克的粗喘，内心是无法言说的自豪感。

他晃了晃脑袋，离开了李马克的阴茎，小声的咳了几下，黏液沾在他的嘴唇和李马克的阴茎上拉成银丝，滴滴答答的落到地上。

李东赫握着李马克的下身的根部，抬起来去咬底下的两颗小球。

他好像是故意的，张着嘴只露出舌头去拨弄，牙齿偶尔也会被看见，可是总能够瞬间收回去。

李马克揉着李东赫五颜六色的头发，看着小孩淫荡的顺着性器上的青筋舔吻，他的弟弟从不会避开他的眼神，此时此刻李东赫却半眯着眼，痴迷于手上的阴茎。

“好吃吗？”李马克揉捏着李东赫的耳垂，看着他的模样只觉得欲火渐旺。

“好吃…唔嗯…哥哥的肉棒最好吃了～”

李东赫撒娇的声音太甜了，轻柔的落在自己阴茎上的吻让李马克浑身上下都痒的厉害，他强硬的闯进李东赫的口腔，逼迫着李东赫全部吞下。

他们感受着无边的快感和情欲，却又因为陌生人的脚步声突然清醒，李东赫紧张的收紧了嘴巴，李马克没忍住呻吟了一声，吓得两个人脑袋空白。

做贼心虚的感觉让全身的感官都变得敏感，李马克皱着眉，注视着李东赫含泪泛红的眼睛，重重的抽插了起来，脚步声由远及近，又再次变远，而李马克终于无法忍耐，释放在李东赫嘴里。

李东赫不敢大声咳嗽，只得捂着嘴巴适应，过了好一会儿，直到李马克重新穿好裤子，他才缓了过来，张开嘴给李马克看白色的落在口腔里的液体，然后又乖巧的咽了下去。

李马克眼神一暗，一把把他捞起来，凑过去亲他，被李东赫侧头躲过。

他靠在李马克的肩膀上，对着李马克的耳朵吹气，轻声说道：“哥哥，回去再喂饱我吧？”

05.

“哈啊…哥哥…放过我…嗯啊…我…唔…要死了…”

李东赫被李马克压在床上操着，他们遵循着最原始的欲望，后入的姿势爽的李东赫双腿打哆嗦。

李马克身上的校服还穿的好好的，只是拉开裤链放出了性器，李东赫却已经是下身赤裸，只剩下一件衬衫和领带还没褪下来了。

李马克一向喜欢李东赫穿着校服衬衫的样子，他上完体育课热急了就会想现在这样解开大半扣子，露出整个胸膛，偏偏黑金交织的领带还挂在脖子上，搭配着蜜色的皮肤简直让李马克瞬间就能硬起来。

他在图书馆被李东赫撩拨的紧了，此时此刻每一下顶撞都带着狠劲。

虽然后入看不清李东赫的脸，但是能够清晰的看见那窄小的穴口被撑开，从粉色变成深红，像是被他操熟了。

润滑剂混着李东赫自己流出来的肠液，被粗长的性器搅成白沫，李东赫背部的蝴蝶骨撑起了宽松的衣服，李马克流连于此，留下一个个吻。

他抓着李东赫的头发，把他拉了起来，让自己的胸膛贴着他的背部。

李马克的下身不停的往上顶，李东赫跪不住要往下坐，于是一加一大于二，李东赫被快感逼得哭出了声。

李马克凑在李东赫耳边喘息，一只手不断的在他身上点火，揉捏着他红肿的乳头，用指甲抠弄他的乳缝，另一只手则撸动着他的性器，看着李东赫张大嘴巴却因为太爽而失去声音的样子心满意足。

“宝贝现在还穿着校服呢就这么淫荡？是很想让同学看见你这个样子吗？”

“不…嗯哈…不要…”

“不想让同学看见吗？那就应该乖一点啊，为什么上完体育课要解开扣子？”

李马克扯着李东赫的领带，逼他转过头和自己接吻。

“要知道，宝贝，你是哥哥一个人的，这副样子只有哥哥才能看见懂吗？”

“懂…啊啊啊！哥哥慢点！要…唔啊…要坏了，要被顶坏了…”

李马克看着李东赫慌乱的摇头，满足的笑了起来。

“宝宝不是想学物理吗？哥哥现在教你好不好？”

李马克的动作慢了下来，浅浅的研磨着李东赫的前例腺，逼得李东赫哼哼唧唧的自己抬着屁股往李马克身上坐。

李马克松开李东赫的乳头，把控住他的腰，又重重的捏了捏他的性器，“要乖乖回答问题才有奖励哦，东赫不能贪心。”

“练习册78页第三题，求OG距离的那个。”

“什么…啊！哥哥！不要顶…嗯啊…”

李马克在李东赫没反应过来的时候加快了身下的动作，一下比一下狠，似乎要把李东赫钉在自己的阴茎上，同时还握着李东赫的性器不断撸动。

“东赫不记得了吗？哥哥明明给你讲过很多次啊，真的不记得答案了吗？”

“不…嗯啊…哥哥…要射了…啊！不要——”

“宝贝…等哥哥一起…My pearl and honey…”

李马克说英文的声音让李东赫头皮发麻，他抓住了李马克的胳膊，在李马克最后重重的顶进来的时候和他一起射了出来。

白色的精液有些溅到了李东赫的下巴上，他仰着脖子喘息，无法回神，李马克痴缠着凑过来舔去那上面的精液，最后又含着和李东赫接吻。

“哥哥…哥哥…”李东赫含糊着叫他，李马克轻轻的啄着李东赫的嘴唇，好像是在逗猫咪，看着李东赫自己靠过来让他再亲一亲。

“宝贝，要记住，那道题的答案是5.21。”

李东赫没忍住笑了出来，勾着舌头去舔李马克的嘴唇，只觉得理科生就连告白都是麻烦的。

“哥哥，我爱你。”

06.

爱情是野蛮的，不是因为我是这样的孩子，而是因为爱情。因为爱情所以我变成了这样的孩子，在不断的对哥哥诉说爱意的孩子。


End file.
